Are You Going to Eat That?
by VizeerLord
Summary: Tired of Shampoo beating him, Mouse takes another route...Can Ranma be a man by being the wife?
1. Ch 0 Duck no baka

Are you going to Eat That?

ISDH

"Blind-Ducky Just no understand. Shampoo belong to Ranma."

Followed by uppercut to jaw and Mouse was flying without the aide of cold water.

But he was grinning. He Now had a plan to make Shampoo his.

-

Nabiki groaned...

Ranma's hand moved up the back of her thigh, slick with sandalwood oil. It gripped the firm flesh and squeezed...

... Starting with the palm and working its way out through the fingers, leeching the tension from her flesh...

Nabiki whimpered.

Ranma did not stop. This was not the first time he had 'worked' her flesh, nor would it be the last. He lost a bet. That he would not take that same bet. His Pride kicked in and She had him. The First time she wanted to be nude, but he put his foot down rather then in his mouth, and handed her a thong that she had tried to get 'him' to wear the week before. He had blurred her mind, worked her flesh, and banished her tension so well, that she missed dinner and chocolate cake that night, and was walking 'Funny' the next morning. Akane had over reacted, only to be sent flying.

Ranma did not stop. He knew that Nabiki liked it deep, hard, and full body. If/when she wanted him to stop, she would give the command word. He just finished with her thigh and moved to start on the other foot. When he finished her legs he 'worked' her arms to her shoulders, and then fell back to her buttocks and worked up her back to her shoulders and into her neck and lower skull...

He did not work her 'front'. He worked the 'fronts' of her limbs as he worked from tips to the body joints...

When he was finished, Nabiki was not awake. Ranma was dismissed.

Closing the Door to Nabiki's Room, he bumped into Kasumi. "My Turn Ranma."

It was going to be another one of those days.


	2. Ch 1 the Plan, stage one

Chapter 1

The Plan; the basics.

Mouse finished the pot of Noodles. He was making a triple order. He knew Shampoo would be riding her bike to Ranma in a few minutes. Then Ranma would be flying via Mallet-Air 5 minutes later. He had left a note for Nabiki to meet where Ranma landed, on the school roof.

Slipping the Food into his Robes, Mouse let himself out the back door. If he hurried could even beat Nabiki to the meeting . . .

-

Nabiki frowned. She was asked to meet someone one the roof. The note was unsigned, but left with a white duck feather. She believed it was Mouse, but was worried about what would he want. She had no pictures of Shampoo, she had been asked about them by the other guys, but she just had the pictures that she sold to the Magnas to pay for the Damage to the Dojo and such . . . 

She whispered to her Second, "Take care of the Yard. I have an appointment this Lunch. Tell Kuno that I will have his Package after Lunch. "

The Bell Rang.

The Class filed out for the five minutes that they could bolt something simple while they waited for the noon show . . .

As she stepped out onto the Roof, she noticed a small folding table with two chairs and Mouse pulling another from his robes. With a flick of his wrist the table was covered, and a 'Cat Café' Lunch delivery box was sitting on the table.

Without turning to 'look' at her, "Miss Nabiki, Please join me for Lunch. I need your advice on a few things before Ranma Shows up, " Pulling from his sleeve, two cans of 'Jolt Cola'.

"What do you need?" She dropped lightly into the chair closest to the Colas.

"A Way to get Ranma's Hand in Marriage. As the Amazon to Bring Ranma to the Village when Shampoo has spent so much time and effort, my standing will go up. As the Husband of Ranma, Shampoo must marry me to have any breeding right to Ranma. I know Ranma is not going to be pleased with anything that happens with this union. I am willing to allow a time limit to the marriage so that Ranma could still marry into your family and by Law and Custom, it be fully recognized. "

"Big order. Why Would I do this? "

"Exclusive Photo Rights for the entire marriage, barring only conceptions, birthings, and private moments. I already know How to Beat him. The Question would be how to word the Challenge. Ranma will enter into the Marriage, and the marriage bed, willing. His Honor will see to that. Ranma will lose the Fight. It will be a Challenge that he will not/ cannot win. " Setting a bowl of deluxe noodles before his dinning companion, and one for him self, "The Question is, Should I issue a written Challenge, or just a personal Challenge with an acknowledged Witness. The Reason I ask is Ranma must accept any reasonable challenge. How do I make this a reasonable Challenge? "

Nabiki slowly ate a mouth full of noodles. "What roll would He/she play in this Marriage? What roll would you play? And What about Shampoos claim?"

Finishing his own bite, "She would be Wife, Amazon, and Mother. In that order. As my Wife, She would inherit my Mother's properties and holdings. As an Amazon It would fall to her Protect me, my children, and my Village from any and all attackers. It will also fall to her to birth me a child. Be it male or female. I do ask that she raise it as both Amazon and as Japanese." in the distance, Nabiki could hear a 'ding-ding' of doom, "As her Husband, I would cook, clean, and service my wife/wives as needed. As for Shampoo, If she and the old Hag want Ranma's Bloodline, Shampoo will have to marry ME, and enter MY marriage bed, and birth me a child. Then and Only then will Ranma be able to cover Shampoo in his male form."

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

"And the 'Kisses' ?"

"Null and void. Ranma will be Amazon, so the Kiss of Marriage fulfilled, and the Kiss of Death void. Shampoo and the Hag will be up the Creak without a scratching post or cane."

Mouse pushed back the third Chair, as he pulled out another carrying case. Ranma dropped lightly into the chair, scowling at the two that were eating there.

Mouse looked at Ranma. "I have an offer for you that would strip away the 'Kisses', give you a chance to rid yourself of the curse, and make your mother so proud. You just have to lose a special challenge to me.

"RMMEM Smmmtomme dsssss nom loose" He was finishing off the triple order.

"Okay then. With NABIKI as witness; I challenge you to a Handicap Match. IF You win, I will teach you the Hidden Weapons Art. If I win, You Submit to this Contract," He pulled a 13 by 10 envelope. "Considering the Skill difference, I also challenge you to not open the envelope until after the match." Looking to Nabiki, "Can you have the betting tables and everything ready for tomorrow after school?"

she nodded , he looked at Ranma. "Am thinking that it be just the three of us, NABIKI's Camera, and the middle of nowhere."

Ranma nodded as he nipped bites off Mouse's plate.

"Special Terms. No Bladed Weapons, No Chi Attacks, and you fight as Ranko. Shifting form halts combat until form is returned, Rivals are grounds for disqualification, and Complete mobilization counts and knock out."

"okay. Tomorrow, after-school. Nabiki is finial judge." Ranma stood up, and steeped over the edge...


	3. Ch 2 the Plan, issuses

aygtet 2

ISDH

Mouse left the Envelope on the table as he too left by stepping off the side of the building. Nabiki picked up the Envelope, and pulled out the Contract. As she read it, she noticed the loopholes and the pitfalls. It had been as Mouse had said. The marriage would be one child, and that the child should be raised as both amazon and Japanese. When the Child was five years of age, it should be trained as Ranma was, but not in the same manner. Ranma should be able to find a better method.

But something was bothering Nabiki. She stood up and took the civilaged way down; the stairs.

She walked home. She needed advice. It was something Kasumi needed to know about.

Her first sign that something was up was the fat Panda was playing with a beach ball.

Her second was that Father was neither reading his paper nor staring at the Shogi board.

Her Third was the smell coming from the Kitchen.

Nodoka was here.

Nabiki walked into the kitchen. Kasumi was scribbling in a notebook as Nodoka was working over a big pot. Both looked up as Nabiki walk in.

Kasumi spoke first, "Your home early."

"Have a Problem." Nabiki spoke quietly. "It involves our masseuse."

"So How is my son working on that venture?" Yes, Nodoka knows the truth. She bought it from Nabiki, with the Promise that she would take no action against Ranma or his Father until Ranma came forth on his own.

Both the Tendos leered, "Better then you could believe. I rarely sleep as well as I do after Ranma is finished with me." Kasumi blushed.

"Good to hear." Nodoka spoke calmly 'My son is so manly'

"Ranma has been challenged to a Handicap match. The Conditions should he lose is that he or rather she marries Mouse. The Marriage will last at the most ten years. Mouse just wants a child and Shampoo from this. Ranma, cocky as ever has said Yes. All without knowing what is in the Contract. If Ranma loses, and Mouse has put some thought into how to cripple Ranma's chances,

Ranma will be Honor bound to submit to the Contract, but it is in Conflict with Ranma's self image."

"Ranma will win." A mother's love is as blind as a wife's

"No chi attacks, Must fight as Ranko, and knowing their skill difference, which Mouse mentioned, it is going to be a handicap that Ranma can not over come."

"Wait a minute, you said child." getting a bit a slow grandma 

"Yes. Should Ranma lose, He/she, will marry Mouse, have a child with Mouse, and raise it both Amazon and Japanese. In the end you will have the first of your Grandchildren, and within the next ten years."

Nodoka went into her daydream state Ranma so manly, he will give me my first grandchild himself! 

Nabiki cleared her throat. "Should I tell Ranma what is involved in this or keep my mouth shut and allow Ranma to be a laughing stock?"

AN; the vote is to you the reader. 


	4. Ch 3 Ranma loses

aygtet 3

ISDH

Three days later.

Ranma sat tucked up into the underside of the Bridge over the canal. He was replaying the last few days in his mind.

Two days ago

The fight seemed a bit silly, until he saw the Arena, then it was gut clenching funny. A bunch of tightropes formed a Pentagon, with a sixth post in the center. On a lower level the five outer posts made a pentagram.

Then Mouse began to state the formal Challenge. "No Bladed Weapons." Mouse drew out a knife, which he handed to Nabiki. "No Chi Attacks, but other chi related abilities are allowed. Now For the Handicap. We both will be blindfolded. Touching the ground forfeits the Match "

Ranma jumped to the top of a post, slipped on her blindfold. And waited for Nabiki to Call for the fight to began.

Twenty minutes later, Rama was hogtied, head down, and swearing. The ropes holding her popped as if they were cut as Ran-chan twisted about and landed on her feet. She then removed the Blindfold. "This was an Unfair Fight."

"Of course it was Unfair. The Whole thing was Unfair. It was the only Way I could stand a chance of beating you. Both of us were blindfolded, but being half blind myself I had a

better chance of adapting. You style is mostly vocal, giving away your position. Anything having to do with Chi that you control, is attack based, Stealth, or healing. Your insults canceled the Stealth, and my immobilizing you under cut your healing. You using your claws would have given me the match, as would any moves that the Ghoul had taught you. " Mouse Stepped up to Ranchan. "The Only way to beat Ranma Satome is tie him down, Step on his neck, and Cheat like his Father. Anything less and you are going to get you ass kicked and hard."

Nabiki finished turning off all the Cameras but the one trained on the two from the south.

"So when is the Wedding?"

"Wedding?" Ranma shifted to male form without water. "What Wedding?"

"It was in the Contract that you agreed to if you lost" Mouse had invoked Soul of Ice.

Ranma started swearing in three languages, blending the swears like a french braid...

When he stopped to catch his Breath, he turned to look at Mouse. " As Your Wife, I am Amazon right?"

"Yes"

"you have to do as I say right?"

"within reason. There are a few things in the contract other just Marriage."

"Okay. Then You will teach me your hidden Weapons trick, get your Eyes fixed, and a few other things. You will get your Eyes fixed before the Wedding. No Doubt you and Nabiki made a killing on the betting. The Hidden weapons will be your wedding gift to me. We will talk about the rest Later."

"Nabiki, Does my mother know of this?"

"Yes. As does Kasumi. Your Mother is looking forward to her first Grandchild."

"This gets rid of the Kisses, and will drop Pops off the deep end." Turning and driving a finger into Mouse's chest. "You ever pull a stunt like this again and I ask Mother to deep-fry me a duck, get it?"

"Then I should tell you, this is step one getting Xain Pu to marry me."

Ranma looked at Mouse, turned and started to pound his head against the nearest pole.

When they got back to town, Ranma had run to his thinking spot.

Nabiki took Mouse to the Dojo. 'He is family now.'

Nabiki announced the Results of the Fight to everyone. The Fight would be shown in three days when she finished the Copying of the Vid-footage.

Mouse was staying at the Dojo as he waited for his Eye appointment. Nothing a little laser surgery would not fix.

Genma Disowned Ranma in front of Nodoka and Nabiki's Recorder. Later that day Genma was cut from the Satome Clan. Being the Ranma's Father was all that granted him the right to the Satome Household, as Nodoka had divorced him after seven years of bills that he sent her for sake and bail payments.

Soun wailed for the Schools would never be joined until Nabiki whispered that Ranma was still a Satome, and the Head of the Satome Clan wanted the Union of Satome and Tendo Bloodlines, the Tendos just had to wait a little longer.

Nodoka grinned like a loon. Soon she would be bouncing her grandchild on her knee...

On the Morning of the Third Day since the Fight, Ranma walked through the Main gate. His Mother was there to give him a hug, "Welcome home my Warrior. What are you planning?"

"What can I plan, Mother? I am getting Married. My honor is at stake. I have no option, other the Red or White for the Color of my Wedding Kimono."

AN; in this story Chi and KI are interchangeable. In my tale : The Blind Art, there is a difference between the two. The only time I have not seen Chi and Ki interchangeable was when they were different sides of the same coin, yin to yang.


	5. Ch 4 The Plan, Aftermath

Are 4

ISDH

On the Morning of the Third Day since the Fight, Ranma, in male form, walked through the Main gate. His Mother was there to give him a hug, "Welcome home my Warrior. What are you planning?"

"What can I plan, Mother? I am getting Married. My honor is at stake. I have no option, other the Red or White for the Color of my Wedding Kimono."

"You have plans to make as to where your wedding is to take place, The Guests; who is invited, who is not. As this is behind Cologne's back, you will want another Elder from the Village to be present, to prove that the Kisses have been fulfilled and or annulled."

"Good points." Ranma cocked his head to the side. "NABIKI! I have a job for you!"

She was there as if by magic."My rates are..."

"Free. As my First choice of Wife when this Contract is fulfilled, and in place to inherit the Satome Fortune if I do not return from my marriage to Mu Su, You will handle all my legal issues and my mothers for free."

"Deal. First step?"

"The four of Us go to the Village. Mu Su did what Xain pu could not. He got Me. We get his Eyes fixed, then we Go to China. Overheard Yuka and Akane talking about what happened to Genma. With Genma Disavowing me as his Son, All Engagements through him no longer apply. Anything between me and Nabiki is just that. Between Us."

Nodoka Nodded. "The Engagement between the Tendo and Satome Clans were double Signed. Nabiki We need a Visa for Ranma, tickets for tonight, If Ranma is agreed to getting this over as soon as possible."

"I am." Soul of ice.

"I say you get married in the Village to Seal the Deal, and then here to block Other options."

Nodoka spoke with the command of Head of Clan. "Nabiki, who do you know that gather everything for a wedding, without the whole district knowing anything until we tell them next week?"

"I know a few. I will have them gather everything, and hold it until we return. I will need you to come with me, Auntie. To provide the Account info for the Plane tickets. Ranma, go to this address and pick up Mu Su. His eyes will need the night to heal. We will be leaving as soon as you get back here." She handed Ranma a piece of paper.

Shampoo was in a prissy mood. Ranma had fought with Mu Su, and lost of all things. Grandmother had paid for the fight and all footage, including the secret to beating Ranma.

To top it off, Mu Su had not been around for the last week her to hit, Ranma for her to glomp and rub against.

"Is the Elder in?" It was one of Nabiki's Runners carrying a CD of the Fight.

"Here youngster. Is this everything?"

"It is Elder."

"Where is Nabiki? Thought she was going to deliver herself."

"She is with Ranma on a Training Trip. She and Ranma's Mother went along to witness some big Event and get it all on film."

Cologne just nodded as she pogoed to the back room and opened the cupboard that held the TV, DVD/VCR, and the XBOX more games then the other systems, less hassle powered up and inserted the CD. What they saw was disappointing ;

After Twenty minutes of edited fighting, Ranma-chan ended up Tied upside down. Ranma cut the ropes holding her with a chi blade and dropped to the ground. She then removed the Blindfold. "This was an Unfair Fight."

"Of course it was Unfair. The Whole thing was Unfair. It was the only Way I could stand a chance of beating you. Both of us were blindfolded, but being half blind myself I had a

better chance of adapting. You style is mostly vocal, giving away your position. Anything having to do with Chi that you control, is attack based, Stealth, or healing. Your insults canceled the Stealth, and my immobilizing you under cut your healing. You using your claws would have given me the match, as would any moves that the Ghoul had taught you "

Mouse Stepped up to Ranchan. "The Only way to beat Satome Ranma is tie him down, Step on his neck, and Cheat like his Father. Anything less and you are going to get your ass kicked and hard."

Nabiki finished turning off all the Cameras but the one trained on the two from the south.

"So when is the Wedding?"

"Wedding?" Ranma shifted to male form without water. "What Wedding?"

"Wedding?" The Two Amazon Women knew that they had been out stepped by a blind Duck, and a dumb horse. They bolted for the Tendo Dojo.

Nabiki, being frugal, had bought a rickshaw. She and Nodoka were riding comfortably as Ranma pulled the Wicker buggy at speeds nearing speed of sound as Mu Su was in duck form being petted by both females. They were making good time.

When they stopped for the night. Ranma and Mu Su would spar. Training Mu Su to use his eyes more, and How to track on the visible spectrum, was dragging Ranma Down. Mu Su was a quick learner. just not as quick as Ranma.

Then He and Mu Su would talk late into the night, only to repeat the whole thing the next day.

Kuno had seen the fight, but thought it was a puff piece for the two of three loves of his life, thinking Mu Su was a woman and the Foul Satome was making them fight against their wills.

Akane had seen what had been done and was thinking that Ranma was just being stuck up. Tendo and Genma saw the fight. Tendo was crying for the loss of the Schools. Genma was disgruntled by the 'Cheat like Genma' comment.

Kasumi just hummed to herself.

Shampoo and the Elder were running for the village. Running for the Chance to reclaim Ranma. No way was that blind duck going to beat them at their game...

Shampoo ran faster...

Looking About, Mu Su quacked. Ranma dropped to a trot.

Nabiki frowned. "Why are we slowing down, we were making good time."

"We are nearing the Village. We do not want the Sentries to worry. Ignore shadows in the woods. If they want us to see them, they will stand near the road."

An hour later, they trotted up to the Gate of the Village. Mu Su quacked as he pulled a tea pot from within his feathers. Nabiki poured a small amount over his head, shifting him to human form. Leaving his robes, Mu Su walked over to Ranma, striped to the waist. They exchanged places. Ranma then shifted to her female form, without water.

"Here goes." Ranma stepped forward, and in broken mandarin "Open Gate, or there be no Gate!"

"Who Asks to Enter!" the wall was lined with Warriors.

"Satome Ranma, Champion of Village, Destroyer of Saffron, Bride to Be!"

Silence

Ranma looked to Mu Su. He nodded.

Silence

Ranma tapped her toe of her right foot as she examined her nails.

Silence

Ranma started to gather Energy for a Strike...

The Gate swung open. Three Women stood before the travelers. Each had a cane like Cologne, but these women were about the size of their canes.

Center Elder, "Did we hear correct; Bride to be?"

Ranma glancing at Mu Su, "Yes."

Left Elder. "Not Husband?"

"One to be Wife was found wanting." Ranma now knew where to go with this, as this was what the talks had been the last few nights.

"Wanting How?" Right elder.

"She, with the help of her Elder, tried to trick and trap me in Marriage. Husband laid it out for me to fall over. He used my Weakness to make himself worthy."

"How weakness?"

"He challenged me to match, A match that I had no chance of winning. A Match that I could have, should have just walked away. But he knew that I, in my pride, would face him. And that in my pride, my arrogance, I would fail, worse, I would fall." Her eyes turned to stone. "After the fight I confronted him on the fairness of the fight. He agreed that the fight was rigged. Then he told me that the only way he had to beat me was to tie me hand and foot, step on my neck, and to cheat like my father." Ranma glared at Mu Su for a minute.

"I ran to my retreat so I could think. I remained there, alone, for three days. My honor, my Status, and my Self were on the line. Mu Su was now fighting on a different level. This Fight was in my heart, My soul, and my mind. This was no fight where the loser would come away bruised, battered or broken but worse. If I lost here, I was worse then dead, but honorless."

Ranma met the eyes of the center elder. "He used my Honor to tie my hands. He used my Pride to blind me. He cheated by playing honest and true. And He Won." Ranma raised her face to the sky, and her voice to match. "He Won the title of Husband! He Won the title of Father! He Won Me!"

Center Elder, "And What of you?"

"He has Breeding Rights?" A fourth 'Elder' stepped into view.

Nabiki climbed down from the rickshaw. "It was in the Contract, that was his upon victory. It has been a long journey, and the Three of us would like to wash up while the Elders make plans for Ranma's wedding."

"And you are?" the elder on the right.

Nabiki locked eyes with the elder, "The One who Speaks for Mother Satome."

The elder jabbed at Nabiki, to put her in her place, Only to be blocked by Ranma. "No one touches Nabiki. This village has seen what I will do for her sister, a female who abused me. This One has been my friend, those who would challenge her know this; I am her weapon."

"What of Shampoo?" the Fourth Elder pushed forward.

"That is up to Husband to decide. Nabiki has asked for Traveler's Rights while you prepare for my Wedding, But if the Village would prefer that they be removed from Husband's Contract. . ."

"My Grandson has included the Village in your Wedding Contract?" Fourth Elder's eye glinted with pride.

"Nabiki will explain everything after our Bath." Ranma embraced the Soul of Ice. "I will be needing a temporary lock, as my curse will try to shift me to male when I bathe."

A warrior stepped forward. Removing a ring from her little finger, she offered it to Ranma. she the spoke in a soft murmur.

Mu Su spoke up. "Ranma,. She is offering you the ring to use until our wedding night."

Ranma thanked the warrior, and slipped the ring on to her finger. It shrank to fit.

Twenty minutes later Ranma was soaking with Nabiki and her Mother, as the Village made ready for the Wedding.

What had she gotten into?


	6. Ch 5 the Plan, stage two

Are 5

ISDH

'thoughts'

"Japanese"

"Village/Mandarin"

They stood before the Gates of the Village. Mu Su quacked as he pulled a tea pot from within his feathers. Nabiki poured a small amount over his head, shifting him to human form. Leaving his robes, Mu Su walked over to Ranma, striped to the waist. His toned torso rippling as the Muscles flexed under is soft skin.

They exchanged places, as If Mu Su had pulled the Women.

Ranma then shifted to her female form, without water.

"Here goes." Ranma stepped forward, and in broken mandarin "Open Gate, or there be no Gate!"

"Who Asks to Enter!" the wall was lined with Warriors.

"Satome Ranma, Champion of Village, Destroyer of Saffron, Bride to Be!"

Silence

'My Son/Daughter is forceful, just like her father...' Nodoka remembered the only thing Genma was good at in their marriage.

Ranma looked to Mu Su. He nodded.

Silence

Ranma tapped her toe of her right foot as she examined her nails.

Silence

Ranma started to gather Energy for a Strike...

The Gate swung open. Three Women stood before the travelers. Each had a cane like Cologne, but these women were about the size of their canes.

Center Elder, "Did we hear correct; Bride to be?"

Ranma glancing at Mu Su, "Yes."

Left Elder. "Not Husband?"

"One who sot to be Wife was found wanting." Ranma now knew where to go with this, as this was what the talks had been the last few nights.

"Wanting How?" Right elder.

"She, with the help of her Elder, tried to trick and trap me in Marriage. Husband laid it out for me to fall over. He used my Weakness to make himself worthy. She sot a male fit only for breeding. He wanted the whole me." Ranma snarled, "She would have brought a Destroyer to the Village, He brings a Champion and Bride."

"How weakness?" Left Elder

"He challenged me to match, A match that I had no chance of winning. A Match that I could have, should have just walked away. But he knew that I, in my pride, would face him. And that in my pride, my arrogance, I would fail, worse, I would fall." Her eyes turned to stone. "After the fight I confronted him on the fairness of the fight. He agreed that the fight was rigged. Then he told me that the only way he had to beat me was to tie me hand and foot, step on my neck, and to cheat like my father." Ranma glared at Mu Su for a minute.

"I ran to my retreat so I could think. I remained there, alone, for three days. My honor, my Status, and my Self were on the line. Mu Su was now fighting on a different level. This Fight was in my heart, My soul, and my mind. This was no fight where the loser would come away bruised, battered or broken, but worse. If I lost here, I was worse then dead, but honorless."

Ranma met the eyes of the center elder. "He used my Honor to tie my hands. He used my Pride to blind me. He cheated by playing honest and true. And He Won." Ranma raised her face to the sky, and her voice to match. "He Won the title of Husband! He Won the title of Father! He Won Me!"

Center Elder, "And What of you?"

"He has Breeding Rights?" A fourth 'Elder' stepped into view.

Nabiki climbed down from the rickshaw. "It was in the Contract, that was his upon victory. It has been a long journey, and the Three of us would like to wash up while the Elders make plans for Ranma's wedding."

"And you are?" the elder on the right.

Nabiki locked eyes with the elder, "The One who Speaks for Mother Satome."

The elder jabbed at Nabiki, to put her in her place, Only to be blocked by Ranma. "No one touches Nabiki. This village has seen what I will do for her sister, a female who abused me. This One has been my friend, those who would challenge her know this; I am her weapon."

"What of Shampoo?" the Fourth Elder pushed forward.

"That is up to Husband to decide. Nabiki has asked for Traveler's Rights while you prepare for my Wedding, But if the Village would prefer that they be removed from Husband's Contract..."

"My Grandson has included the Village in your Wedding Contract?" Fourth Elder's eye glinted with pride.

"Nabiki will explain everything after our Bath." Ranma embraced the Soul of Ice. "I will be needing a temporary lock, as my curse will try to shift me to male when I bathe."

A warrior stepped forward. Removing a ring from her little finger, she offered it to Ranma. she the spoke in a soft murmur.

Mu Su spoke up. "Ranma,. She is offering you the ring to use until our wedding night."

Ranma thanked the warrior, and slipped the ring on to her finger. It shrank to fit.

"...I am her weapon."

Nabiki was expecting some form of challenge, but not an attack, and not Ranma stepping forward. She could read Ranma like a two column accounting book. She knew Mu Su was ready for a fight, and her eye was scanning the fighters around her. Nodoka was quite and calm, but the sword was now in her lap. If a fight was going to break out, the village was in trouble, unless they harmed her. then the village was dead.

She opened her mouth to speak...

"Nabiki will explain everything after our Bath."

Ranma had just placed her as an Elder.

They were led to a bath house, and as the closed. "Good work, Satome. you are coming along nicely."

"...I am her weapon."

'My son is manly, even as a female he protects his Mistress, I will have many Grandchildren!'

She was not watching the power play, Ranma had proven herself/himself to her, and was now to take a husband and to learn the Joy that is Motherhood.

As the three Elders lead the Bridal party off, Mu Su followed his Grandmother to her Hut. Parking the rickshaw out side, stepped up to the door.

He shook his head, and flexed his hands. two heavy bladed falchions appeared as if by magic. Stepping into the room he blocked the cane swung at his head with one blade, as he laid the other at his grandmother's neck. "Only one female is allowed to hit me, Grandmother. You are not her." His voice was filled with a steel not of his foraging, but of Ranma's.

"Then One will see if she is worthy." It was not a threat.

"I do not wish to bury you next to Mother. I would rather be trying to Concive your heir." He pressed the bladeagainst her neck "She will kill you as she did Saffron, if you even threaten those females with her. Harm one of them and the Village will burn."

"You have changed. One thought Xain Pu was your Chosen."

"She is...My second Choice now. She too has lost the right to hit me, untill she bears Us an heir as my Second Wife."

" Big Plans. Does your bride know of this?"

"Yes. Though I am not sure if her mother does. I spent the last ten long years professing my love for xain pu, but She did not see me as a match or threat until I took her prize away. Now she will see me as both, or her Bloodline will longer be the best in this Village."

"You do your Bloodline proud." She turned away.

The swords vanished, as Mu Su followed his grandmother.

"This was your Grandfather's." the cupboard held a silk and fur Marriage Robe. It was mid calf length, trimmed in silver thread. On its back was a crest of Bloodline. "Now it is Yours. You will bring Honor to us all."

She Left him to get washed and dressed for the Wedding.

Just as Nabiki was about to fall asleep, there was a hard knock on the Door. Climbing from the Bath, she wrapped a Towel about her, and opened the Door.

"The Top Outfit is For the Bride. After He/She killed Saffron, It was made for Her. The other Two are for you and the Bride's Mother. They were made for when 'The Bride' was to Marry Xain Pu. If you would dress, We can have Tea while the Village finishes the set up, and cooking the feast. With a sunset ceremony, and feasting late into the night, all will be well."

The three Elders from the Gate sat the 'head' of the Table.

"We have sent for Herb of the Musk Tribe, as WE can not do them the dishonor of marrying Ranma without him in attendance." The Center Elder grinned. "We could not agree as to who among us would have the honor of proclaiming them wedded, so Guide from the Pools suggested that we have Herb preform the Ceremony"

"It would force Cologne to accept the wedding as both tribes will recognize the Union." Mu Su's Grandmother Dain Dur Dander proclaimed. "As the Groom's Family it falls to me to Cover this Ceremony, Is there anything you wish to have included?"

"Not Really, see as to the Fact that They will have to be married by Japanese Law when they return to Japan. Ranma still needs to be granted her Mastery of her Art, and only the Grandmaster can proclaim her as the Master has disavowed any relation to Her." Nabiki spoke as Nodoka and Ranma murmured about hair styles.

"What Grandmaster?" Dain Dur inquired

"I am informed that to speak his Name in this Village is punished by a Flogging. Lets just say that he is One of Cologne's husbands and Her greatest mistake and shame. Ranma's Masters were master thieves." Nabiki took a sip of her tea. "We will be needing an Elder and a War band to Follow us home, so some things can 'Returned' before the Pervert destroys my Home."

"OH, Him." Dain Dur looked at the Elders at the head of the Table. "We will talk about that later."

His long hair was pulled back, and braided with two silver chains. His long Black Robes whispered over his skin.

He missed his glasses.

He had spoken his prayers. Asked for his Mother's blessing for his union.

Now he waited for sunset.


	7. Ch 6 The Setting Sun

are 6

AN;

Review response;

Goku905041;No, This is about Honor not Love. They have ten years for something to grow. Mu Su is using Ranma to force Xain Pu into a marriage.

Dana-San;He Should, Herb is the next to marry

Migele; Honor is at stake. Mu Su has Breeding rights stating that Ranma owes him one child within the first three years. Thought I included when Nabiki was talking to Kasumi and Nodoka.

Innortal ; You give the best reviews, no matter how bad I am feeling from the others ragging on me, Your reviews bring a smile to my heart.

ISDH

She Ran.

She ran for Home.

Not away, she never ran away. She always ran toward something.

Had she been running along the roads, her bike would have been faster. But she did not have time for roads, she did not even have time for sleep.

On She ran. The Elder hanging onto her back...

The Top, while flattering her bust and cleavage, was cut for her male form in the shoulders. She wore the matching skirt/kilt. But she demanded her boxers.

The whole thing was one part Wedding dress, one part Tux. Add in Gladiator arena garb, and you might have an idea of what she was wearing. She was wearing new slippers, and her hair was braided with small white flowers.

She was showing the kids who were her 'flower maidens' how to move about in the Form of Tea Ceremony. Basically she was scooting about the hut on her toes. The kids would go about three 'paces' and fall over, as Ranma would zoom by.

She was Waiting until sunset. She had finished her tea, when the 'girls' had come to braid her hair. The Children were to 'guard' her until it was time to marry her groom. Old custom, older superstition.

There was a knock at the door. The Door opened to reveal Prince Herb in female form. "So you chose the Duck over the Tabby, eh?" The princess snorted.

"He at least had a better offer. She just wanted breeding stock. He wanted Me, and to one up the Elder." Looking at her guard, "Leave us. The Princess and I have much to talk about."

The kids trailed out, giggling.

"I wish you would not do that. If they start calling me princess, the my Men would start, and I would lose control."

"Only because no males are allowed within my sight until my wedding. The Duck Cheated, he used my pride and my honor to blind side me into this marriage. After the deal with Saffron, I was given a pass on the kisses, but Shampoo and the Old Ghoul continued the Chase. After the handicap match, details I will not go into now, I took the Contract and retreated so I could read it and think everything over. It took me three days. I decided that as a 'Man of Honor' I was doomed to spend a few years as a Woman." Ranma then sneered, "It also allows me to side step many of the Fat Panda's Mistakes."

"So you are going through with this? All the way? I heard word that the Duck has 'Breeding Rights' and everything." The 'Princess' cocked her head. "Why?"

"As the Amazon wife of Mu Su's, I am above the reach Xain pu, I am her superior, and Only way for her to get me, is to marry Mu Su and bear him a child. It is in the Contract that Mu Su's victory sealed." Then looking towards where her mother was, "Besides it gives me a chance to do something that only woman can do, Something that my Mother can share with me."

"I see." The Dragon-lady looked towards her home. "You have given me much to think about. Will you be locking you curse?"

"No, I want this to my doing, not because I am locked."

Nodding, Herb left the hut, allowing the children to return to 'sit with bride'.

Genma was in trouble. He had just cut his own meal ticket out of his life. If he moved quickly, he might get it back. Now how to cement his cushy retirement...

Who does he talk to about the plans he had?

Soun was bordering on despair, No.

Akane was walking rage, No.

Uyko hit him every time he showed up at her work. No

The Amazons were gone, as was Nabiki and his wife.

Kasumi was tracking the Doctor through a mine field. Also pissing Kasumi off was a big NO-NO, she was all that kept Akane from cooking, And was a super cook in her own rights.

Kuno was out as that required 'Ranko' and Genma was not bothering with that issue...

But the other Kuno... She was a whack-job, but a very rich whack-job. Yes she would do. but to get the money first...

Akane was grumbling about Ranma ". . . Damn Pervert, Probably running his hands over Shampoo as we speak..."

"Oh my, lucky Shampoo."

Akane snapped around, "What is That suppose to mean?"

"Ranma gives the best massages next to Tofu. Something about lacking experience and willing test subjects."

"How would you know about Ranma?"

"He has been doing me and Nabiki once a week for the last nine months or so." Kasumi was a bit dreamy, then her face grew cold and hard. "He has missed two appointments now, and It is possible that I will have to miss two more before he gets back." Her eyes glared at Akane, "If you do anything that prevents him from seeing to me when he gets back, So Help me, I will take you to Dr. Tofu for a full physical with me standing in the Room." Then she blinked twice. "Oh my, where did that come from?" and she puttered out of the room.

"Okay, Either I need one of Ranma's rubs, or Kasumi needs two and I need to start drinking."

Nabiki was shifting her shoulders.

Frowning, Nodoka inquired, "What is Wrong dear?"

"I just happen to have missed the last two Ranma specials, and the body does miss its weekly tune ups."

'My son is so manly.' She then shook her head 'No more of that, My son has moved beyond manly. He is Ranma!'

Then a drum roll greeted the setting sun.


	8. Ch 7 Thunder Drums

Are 7

ISDH

Drums rolled like thunder.

The Setting Sun Turned the sky to fire. The Mountains burned with Passion and Lust...

The Bride Stood at the Alter, Her mother behind her. The Setting sun lit her outfit like it was flame itself. Nabiki Was using a mini cam to record the whole thing.

Herb stood Dressed in Full ceremony robes and male form. He had been asked to preform the Wedding as to prove that The Marriage did happen, and that no Family other then Mu Su's line profited from this union above any other line.

The Drums rolled one more time, then fell silent.

Then a reed pipe sang out. It was soon flowed by a chorus of sound that flowed across the Valley, leading the male to his bride. Mu Su walked calmly, regally to Ranma's side.

Herb Spoke in Japanese, "We are here to Wittiness the union of the Brave Warrior Ranma, of the Clan Satome, Destroyer of Saffron, Champion of the People, to the Worthy Male, Mu Su, of the Clan of the Silver Crane, Master of Hidden Weapons, Master of Tori Sutoraiku bird strike, reference to the attacks he used when he caught up to Ranma in Japan. on this most majestic of days" Herb then repeated it in Mandarin.

"If there are any who Challenge this Union; Speak Now or forever remain mute." Again he repeated it for those who did not speak Japanese. Two matrons glared out over the crowd, hands on the hilts of their weapons.

There was silence.

Then the Main gates blasted inward.

12321

Shampoo stopped to catch her breath. She had about an Hour before sunset. She would be at the Village soon after the sun set. She had made good time.

Grandmother had used her pull with the Chinese Embassy to get them dropped three days run outside the village. A fighter jet with the pilot, an old woman and her pet cat were flying over the mountain range, and then parachuting to the ground. A splash of hot water, a change of clothes and they were away...

They had been running. They were either ahead of Ranma, or just on his heels. And with the Sun setting there would be Nothing that blind duck could do until morning...

Ling Ling trotted up. " Hello Cousin, Honored Elder. I see you Arrive in time to Stop the Wedding. Elder Dan Dur has arranged for a sunset ceremony, with Herb presiding, Something about it being Ironclad, and not even an Elder of Blood Tiger Clan can ignore the Victory of the Clan of the Silver Crane. "

They then heard what sounded like thunder.

" Oh, They have Started. Mu Su will walk the Isle just as the Fiery Sun, touches the ridge of the Mountains. " Ling turned and ran off to the Village. She ran fast, knowing that Shampoo would soon overtake her, and she wanted to be there to see Shampoo kick that duck's ass for stealing Ranma...

Shampoo did not quite outrun her cousin, but she did make it the Gates in time to hear the Ringing Voice of the Prince of the Musk " ... or forever remain mute! "

She did not stop.

She did not slow down.

She hit the Gates with her fist, and using a anti-wood style of the 'breaking point' Smashed the Gates inward.

" I Claim Right of Combat! I am here to reclaim my Male. " Shampoo roared.

12321

Genma, in Panda form, waddled along the long road that lead up to the Kuno estate. Reaching the Gate, he grabbed the Bell rope and pulled twice.

Then he waited.

and waited...

12321

In a small work shop covered by snowdrifts, a small army of long beards, cone hats, and longer ears worked around the clock. Some were making small toys, others knitting, still others were packaging everything up...

They only had 6 months, 3 weeks and 4 days until Santa delivered the Toys to all the good little boy and good little girls of the world!

12321

...And waited...

Then the Gate Cracked open. A short Ninja with buck teeth stuck his head out. "yes?"

I am here to see Mistress Kuno. flip It is about her Impending Marriage to Satome Ranma.

Nodding his head, "this way please." He had seen weirder things in the service of the Kunos. Mr Turtle being one.

And to Mr. Turtle he lead the Panda.

6 >For those who are wondering, or who have Forgotten Who and What Mr Turtle is, He Mistresses Kuno's pet Alligator. Why Mr Turtle? either a delusion or a rich weirdo thing. I do not recall where I found the translation for Mr Turtle, but in most fannon, and from what I remember of the magna, it translates out. >9

Mr. Turtle was on his back as his mistress was scratching his chest with a rake. "Oh my big boy likes that doesn't he? Oh yes you do." Seeing the help lead a Panda into the Garden, her private Eden..."Ooo, look, Lunch is served.."

"Mistress, This One has brought word of Satome Ranma. Something about an Impending Marriage?"

"Dismissed. Bring Mr. Turtle that beef hind, The Panda and I will have Tea on the North Terrace."

"yes mistress."

an;

Someone asked; "Why is Herb there?"

Answer; He is there to keep the old Ghoul from declaring the wedding null and void.


	9. Ch 8 Two to Tango, or is it Three

are 8 ; Two to Tango, or is it Three?

ISDH

She sipped her tea. it was nice to have someone to talk to.

The panda was gnawing a sugarcane, as it flashed signs at her.

They talked about many things. never talking about Ranma or money

12321

Akane was in the Dojo swinging her Mallet. Sense Ranma had left, she had been 'grabbing' her mallet more often. Then she had dreamed of the Perfect Mallet.

She was trying to work out a kata with the Mallet. While she knew she was not as fast as Ranma, She was the only one who could hit Ranma on a daily basis. She combined the moves of Shampoo and Ukyo as she swung the Mallet.

Shampoo swung two heavy maces, as Ukyo swung her heavy spatula. Akane's greatest strengths were the overhand smash and the underhand haymaker. Her only advantage over Shampoo was the fact that her 'Weapon' was a Ki Attack.

She had spent the last three hours focusing on a new Chanel for her new mallet. She found it under pride. The Ki glow was of a Cyan blue. The Mallet was heavier, yet slimmer in the head, more like a maul or hammer. It Crushed stone to dust, where Ranma and Ryoga left chunks of stone.

Now she needed to gain speed. Then she would show that no good playboy who was better...

12321

Kuno was ...well ... Kuno.

Today he was trying to get to the village of "Barbarian Thieves" and recuse his love, the "red haired princess" before they violated her in ways unspeakable by a man of noble birth

He was stopped by the Chinese Army on the runway of the Peking Airport. Something about a madman with unknown biotech weapons...

12321

mean while a small splinter cell from SPECTER was diverted when the 'Kuno One' cut them off on final approach. They were redirected to Hong Kong Airport... Where British Intelligence Agents arrested them after a short gun fight.

12321

Soun was sitting on yet another meeting of the ward council as they talked about the troubles of the ward. The Master was due back from his latest 'training trip' and With Ranma out of the Picture on his Honeymoon, there was going to some real trouble...

12321

He Heard the thundering of Drums.

He knew they were drums instead of thunder. You live out in the weather long enough you learn the difference real quick.

Drums meant people. People meant he could find Where he was 'now' so he could 'find' his way to The Tendo Dojo and to Ranma.

"You will suffer Satome, Because of you I have seen Hell!"

12321

The Great Horned beast stood overseeing the rebuilding of the Walls of his domain. That fanged youth had smashed through them Walls, releasing the tormented souls out into the Greater Abyss. "Damn you Habiki, I curse you to suffer injustices uncountable !"

12321

" Speak Now or forever remain mute "

The Main Gate imploded.

" I Claim Right of Combat! I am here to reclaim my Male! "

"Wow, she made good time." Ranma whispered to Mu Su.

The two matrons drew their swords. "No mother, this is Mu Su's and my fight. This is about honor and how one is treated here." Ranma removed her top, showing a sports bra, as Mu Su removed his robe, displaying his muscled chest. "You take Xain Pu, I got the Elder."

"Okay by me." With a snap of his wrists, he was armed once again with a pair of heavy bladed falchions.

As the two walked towards their challengers the villager's equal to Nabiki was taking bets.

Xain pu pulled her maces, and lunged at Mu Su. He sidestepped and blocked her offhand mace, as he kicked at her gut. Only the cat's grace and years of fighting allowed her dodge.

then they began to dance...

Ranma walk up to face the Elder. "Are we going to fight, or are we going to let Xain pu and Mu Su decide this one.?"

"Why, Son-in-law did you chose this Male, this blind male, when you could have had Xain pu?"

"Honor. He used no tricks that he did not tell me about before he used them. He did not try to poison, drug, or bribe me. He also is asking that I be first wife. With Xain Pu I would be nothing but a male chained to her bed until she was tried of me, and then I would be caged so she could show me off to the village as her prize. She would belittle me until I stopped her. Then she would have to kill me by Amazon law, and I would end up killing over half the village. I will not have that Blood on my hands, nor will I submit to a pampered princess, no matter how good she looks in my furs." She cracks her knuckles. "Do we fight?"

"So Xain pu has no chance?"

"Did not say that. Mu Su might allow me to cover his second wife after I and she have given him our first born. Xain pu has Five years to decide.

12321

When she struck out at Moose, it should have been a quick victory. After all he was not wearing his glasses. But he sidestepped her alpha strike, and blocked her beta strike. And he almost nailed her with that kick. He danced well. He would do as a second husband, once he learned his place.

The Dance continued.

He was good. The only one who fought her this well was Ranma, and only when he was holding back. Granny just knocked her around. Well time to take this to the next level. She threw her maces at Moose, and pulled two swords from her Weapon storage.

Now four blades flashed in the torchlight.

12321

"How five years?"

"From tonight. I am bound to Mu Su for ten years. It is in the Contract. There are things involved in it that I do not understand at this time, mostly as it affects my son as compared to my daughter. For Xain pu to have my child she must first submit to Mu Su and have his child. Any children of such a union, will be raised as both Amazon and Japanese. She will have to submit, for if she ever strikes my Husband, she will be broken, and not just bones..."

"Big words, Ranma. What if Shampoo wins?"

"She won't. She Falls tonight, One way or another." Ranma dropped three red/blue blades from between his fingers on each hand. "Shampoo is tired. She just ran here. She Blasted the Gates, and now she is fighting my male. Should She take him, She still has to fight me, and anything goes. Including Neko. She Can Not win. She is most likely banking on you backing her. Mu Su is counting on me blocking you. Mu Su wins. Besides Mu Su is not blind. His Eyes are as good as Xain Pu's"

12321

He was blocking more then attacking, but only because he still wanted her. Still Loved Her. She had stagnated in her skill, where Ranma had pushed him for the week they had traveled. The old ghoul had allowed her to level off. Where he had been pushing at Ranma, now had his Eyes, and Ranma showed him how to counter Shampoo's most powerful attacks.

His Blades flashed in the light. Blocking and knocking her blades aside, his snap kick sent her flying. Before she could sit up, he was there. Kicking her swords away, he locked gazes with the true love of his life.One foot on her chest, pinning her down, his blade held to her throat. "yield."

12321

"Yield."

Dan Dur snarled. Her grandson was going to take the weaklings way out. "There shall be no Yield!"

"Shut up Grandmother. If Xain Pu yields, she can petition for a position as Second Wife. Ranma has said that she would consider Xain Pu a good match. As Xain Pu still holds that special place in my heart, she will be allowed some leeway. As I have defeated her in the conquest of Ranma, Held my own by Right of Combat, and Bested her in armed Conflict. I shall Finish what I came here to do." Mu Su Stepped away from Xain Pu, His Blades flickered, then vanished.

Raising his Voice so the whole village could hear, "If Xain Pu wishes to claim her place as my Wife, She has but to ask."

12321

...She has but to ask."

"Never!" Xain pu Lunges up from where she had fallen, a small dagger in her hand. She tries to drive the blade deep into Mu Su's back...

Tries as to the fact that her wrist was held by an unbreakable grip. Her eyes traveled up the arm to the face of...

She gulps.

...Ranma.

"Do Not make me change my mind. I see you as second only to me in our generation." Ranma hisses, keeping what was said between the two of them. "I would welcome you, tonight even, into our marriage. You have but to ask. As my sister-wife, you would have breeding rights to a child from me as your second born." Releasing the wrist, "But only if you mind your manners, and no killing our husband."


	10. Ch 9 the Unthinkable

Are 9

ISDH

If it was not that her heart was beating so slowly, it could be missed by most trained medical professionals, she would have suffered three heart attacks in the last five minutes.

1. How well Ranma countered her without resorting to violence. The Fact that Ranma had talked her off the subject, claimed that Xain pu still had a chance to have breeding rights, and then stated that Xain Pu would loose, even if Ranma had to take steps...

2. How well Mu Su not only disarmed and flattened Xain Pu, but told his Elder to shut up and that Xain pu was his chosen for Second Wife. His Disrespect for his Elder could be deadly, But declaring Xain Pu a loved one...

3. How fast Ranma was. One second She was standing not two paces to the left, then she was holding Xain Pu's wrist over thirty paces away.

12321

Dan Dur snarled at the Insult her Grandson had uttered. Then Spit at the double insult of allowing that 'bitch' have the option of being his Second wife.

As he walked past she struck out at him, only to find her blade blocked by his left-handed Falchion, while the right-handed Falchion was at her neck. "My Wife is already getting a sweet inheritance from Mother, do not make me add your estate to the lot." Mu Su hissed.

"Your Insult will not go unpunished."Her snarl was only heard by him

"I do think that the honor I have brought the family has earned me some lenience, Grandmother. Or I could just ask my wife to put you in your place." He returned. "She knows how males are treated here, it was a fate she facing herself just a few short days ago. As her husband, I serve her before I serve you. "

"We shall see, you young upstart."

"Love you too, Grandmother." He looked up to see Ranma walking towards him, her hips swaying. "I have to finish the ceremony, and see to continuing the bloodline." Drapping his arm about the shoulders of the female Ranma, he joined her back to their spot before Herb.

"Continue." Ranma's voice held Command, Power, and Edge.

12321

Hours later...

Ranma and MuSu sat on the bed, facing one another.

Finially Ranma spoke. "Nice spread."

"You would say that first" Mu Su grined.

"Had to say something, you were not going to." Ranma replyed with a jerk of her chin.

"Well...I was thinking about asking you if you wanted to... um... take the next step here or wait untill we got back to Japan?"

"The next step? What step would that be?" A spark of fear climbed into Ranma's eyes

Mu Su leaned forward, and kissed Ranma on the lips.

Ranma stiffened, And then returned the kiss.

When the kiss broke, "Next step is okay, but when I say stop, back off. I am willing to go as far as needed, but give me time. I am still a guy, but I will need to know how to please a my wife when the time comes." She then reached for Mu Su.


	11. Ch 10 An Unholy Act

are 10

ISDN

Nabiki looked at the Pack of paper in her hand.

it reads; Abridged;

This here Contract is binding unto the Honor of the Signed.

Should One Mu Su of the Silver Crane clan , defeat one Saotome Ranma in combat unarmed; Ranma will consent to Marriage to Mu Su for the purpose of improving the bloodlines of the Silver Cran clan. Marriage should not be binding beyond ten years and the Birth of One Child.

If Either party wish to part from the Union, said union will be dissolved, as long as all above conditions be met.

Any Union, other then that between Mu Su and Ranma require Consent by both Parties. Ranma may take One Mistress at anytime, but may not conceive Child on the Mistress without having tried to conceive with Mu Su first. All 'Wives' of this union must conceive and carry to term a Child, sired by Mu Su, before they may conceive any child sired by Ranma.

Any Children Born of any Union formed by this Contract, Will be raised as both Amazon and Japanese. They will be trained in the Arts of all Members who have signed this contract.

Should the Union survive the ten years and a child be born, Ranma will have the option of separation. Should Ranma take the Option, All Property shall be hers, minus a small monthly allowance for Mu Su...

Nabiki looked Up at Mother Saotome, "Did we do the right thing?"

"What worries you, Nabiki?" Nodoka looked up from her cup of tea.

"Ranma. He is a man among men, honor, pride, Ego. With all the stress that is ahead for him, This could break him, and break him faster then you finding him honorless." Worry making Nabiki's voice heavy.

"Then We will have to be there for him, to help him when he needs us, whither he knows it or not." Nodoka smiled.

12321

Xain Pu was pissed. Not only had she lost to Mu Su, she did so in front of the whole Village. Ranma had shown that he, or rather She, approved of this union. Not only approved, but was willing to follow through with whole thing.

Then to rub Salt in the wound, She was told that she was still an object of desire of Mu Su's and because of it, her life was 'Spared'. Ranma had whispered to her that if she submitted she would be allowed the position of second wife. Submitted! ALLOWED!

Then 'Husband' had joined the stupid 'duck' to finish the Ceremony, and then after the Feast, having eaten her fill, went into the Hut to 'join flesh'. That was a pleasure Ranma should be spending with her, and her alone!

She was told if she wanted she could join in, tonight even. She was torn between the want and desire to join them, and the need to beat them, break them, make them bleed...

She flickered through her kata, her swords slicing the air to ribbons.

'Great Great Granny no help. Xain Pu do this on own'

She stopped

Even her thought patterns were starting to decay. No wonder Mu Su beat her, she was no longer even close to being champion. Had she failed, had she been left to fail, or what?

She had to get away, to train, to reclaim her title as Village Champion, to relearn her mind, her language, her style of her art...

And a few new tricks...Her weapons flickered and vanished. She turned and ran to her grandmother's hut. There should be a few scrolls hidden there somewhere.

After a few hours of digging through the hidden library under the hut, she found a few that were not beyond her, but beyond her current abilities.

And like a panda in the night, I mean a thief, she vanished ...

12321

He traced his fingers and lips over her bared skin. He giggles as she quivers, hisses, and moans. He is as new to this as she is...But at least he knew what to expect from his body.

He raises up and kisses her on the lips. "Do you wish to explore me as I have done you?"

"Not at this time." Ranma whispered. "You have matched what I have done in the bath, but I sort want to go on. Now the question is who gets to be on top First."

"If I might be so bold," Mu Su smiled down on the young beauty. He leaned down and took Ranma's mouth is a full kiss, sucking her tongue into his mouth, then thrust with his hips...

Lemon scene

12321

Ryoga sat bolt up right.

'something is wrong with the Force' he raised his Face to the sky, "Saotome Ranma, Somehow this your Fault!"

there, now it was better...and he drifted off to sleep.

12321

Genma shivered in his great, shaggy hide.

Someone had just walked over his grave.

He looked at the scroll he was using as a pillow. it promised that Ranma would wed one Kuno Kadashi, the money was already being wired to his private accounts, in Ranma's name, that only he knew about...

all was well...

12321

Akane bolted upright...

She was now sleeping with her hammer, as P-chan was lost and it was the focus for her new art...

She shrugged, cuddled the maul closer, and was soon asleep as if never having awakened.

12321

Kasumi was dreaming of Tofu, as he began to 'play doctor' with her,

she just smiled as the 'exam' was upped a level...

12321

Ranma finished sassing while Mu Su caught his breath.

"Wow lover, that was new." She ran her fingers through his hair. "but now it is my turn to be on top." quickly she was in place and began her 'ride'.

Mu Su groaned, "Just my luck to have married the girl who can go all night as a male. When I sleep it will as a duck, no knowing where you will want to take this.."

"Who said anything about sleep?" Ranma chuckled in the dark, her big breasts bouncing...


	12. Ch 11 Morning After

aygtet 11

ISDN

Ranma moaned.

In pain more then anything else.

She was finishing her morning bath, cleaning the sweat and oils from her skin. Then into the hot tub to soak

"quack quack"

"did you enjoy the show?"

"ack" the feathered head bobbed, as the duck floated about in a tub of cold water.

Ranma knew that he was planning on staying duck until they returned to the Dojo. He grinned as the heat sapped the tension from muscles he did not he had.

Drums sounded, greeting the new sun.

"Time for me to earn my keep." Ranma stood. Toweling off, he looked at the Duck. "Rest up, You will need it for tonight." He then laughed at the look on the duck's face.

12321

Kon Lon, Elder, Head of the Clan, Keeper of the Line, was worried. She pogoed out into the square, and looked about. She saw Ranma on the challenge log doing his morning Katas, with several females and males watching. The duck was napping by Nabiki, who looking over several records with Dan Dur and Nodoka. Several Elders were sitting in the morning sun sipping tea and whispering among themselves.

Kon Lon pogoed over to the Other Elders.

"Morning Children." Her voice light, teasing even.

"Morning Ancient" the others responded, it was an old game, from when Xain Pu's mother was young.

"Have you seen my blood heir?"

"No Sister." this was from Elder to Elder

"One had hoped she had chosen the Games with the newly wedded, but did not hear her voice raised in 'song' last night"

"No, but 'She' does 'sing' long and loud. Xain Pu is marked a fool for ignoring the skills of that Male. One wonders if the male side is as skilled or as loud."

All fell to giggling.

121

Nabiki looked up from where she knelt with the accounts, and seeing all the admirers, called out, "Get any sleep Ra-chan! We didn't!"

Ranma fell off the log, on to his head.

Flipping on to his feet, Ranma strutted across the grounds. Many more watched him move. Dropping to the ground next to Nabiki, "Why you asking?" Then as Nabiki was sipping her tea, "You want to join in?"

One can guess happened next.

Ranma grinned at his mother, who grinned back.

12321

Xain Pu looked down on the village. 'They will pay for their slight on my honor, on my pride...this I swear on the head of that dead duck!'

Turning, she ran off to a small valley known only to a few warriors, and odds are many had forgotten about it. It was where she first learned her style of fighting with twin bonbouri.

It was were she would go to loose Mu Su.

It would be the place where she learned the arts and skills needed to remove the blemish to her honor and pride.

She dropped her pack next to a small stream, pulled out the pile of scrolls and began to read them with true interest, born of hate and revenge.

12321

"Well Ranma. How do you like being the 'Bride'?"

"Elder. It was...a new Esperance. One I hope to enjoy from the other side soon enough. I hope there is no hard feelings."

"None from me, Child. At times I wished, Xain Pu had fallen into the spring of drowned boy so that when you claimed her or rather him, it would fall you to Master my 'Line's Art. You are a true joy and pleasure to teach. That and you truly love the Art."

The Ancient woman dropped to the ground. "Ranma. Have you seen Xain Pu since you entered the Hut?"

"No Elder. But then I doubt either of us would have noticed anyone who was not in the bed with us. And I am not sure about that if they were not an active part of the..."

"Band?" The Elder grinned. "Great Great Granddaughter really loused up that union. After hearing of your Contract, I had hoped she would swallow her pride, and raise her voice in 'song' along with you. You and Mu Su have offered her a great honor. Greater then either one of us had coming."

"Which means that she will be coming after the happy couple." Nabiki spoke up. "I say that they cut the honeymoon short and we start for Home as quickly as possible."

"Xain Pu has swiped some scrolls of some nasty skills. Lacking Ranma's ability to learn so quickly, it will take her at least three days to learn the one scroll, so we have about a week. Two of the Elders are searching for her, while the third is selecting the retrieval party to collect the 'Village Treasure' from the Dojo. Everyone will be ready in the morning to head out."

"Okay Elder." Nabiki looked again at the books. "Elder Dan Dur, We will have to continue this later. We will need a few items to turn to cash to cover expenses incurred by two males that have no idea when to give up."

"Grandmother. Please trust Nabiki as you would your own Daughter. As this is for me and my Husband, I am going to need some spending money. As this is for What was the Tendo Dojo, Nabiki will not be taking any profit from this." Ranma reached out and scooped up the Duck. "In the mean time, I need to teach my Husband that his place is 'under' me." His hand closing around the neck of the Duck as his grin turned nasty. "In more ways then one."

He Stood, and carrying the duck with him, he returned to the Hut. the Duck squawking all the way. the older women chuckling behind them.

lemon- 72 hours or on the list.-

12321

Nabiki watched Ranma walk away, with a sad smile.

"You do want to be there don't you, Biki-chan?" Nodoka's voice was soft.

"Yes, if only to take photos to sell later."she answered in a dreamy tone. Turning to look at Nodoka, "But Ranma has all but promised me a turn under him and Mu Su, so I will wait until Father does something stupid. "

"Which means you will be due some time before we return to the Dojo?" Elder Cologne quipped, knowing how the crying man and fat panda would try something else.

"You returning?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes I am. I have an almost profitable business, while the kisses are null and void, there is still a chance that Xain Pu will bare me an heir of Ranma's line. Got to go pack for the trip back." She jumped on her cane and pogoed off.

12321- the morning after-

Ranma-chan Exited the Hut, wearing silk pants and a sports bra. Mu Su followed a few steps behind. both were walking a bit stiffly. Draping an arm around Ranma's shoulders, Mu Su kissed her, and then splashed himself, and flapped over to Nabiki who was standing next to the rickshaw.

"No cage?" Elder Cologne asked.

"No. Do not want to have to massage the vane bird before he sees to his duties come night fall." Ranma called back.

The Elder giggled as she hopped into the rickshaw. "Come ladies, we have much to talk about. Elder 'Bubbles' and her patrol will catch up to us in route. "

Ranma shook her head as she lifted the poles and trotted out the gate. It was one going to be one of those days.


	13. Ch 12 the Ring

aygtet 13

ISDN

Click

Click

"So, Word is that the Master is due back next week." Click

"Ranma should be here before that." Click.

"Good to hear old Friend. " Click

Some things never change.

121

Tarou landed at the School

He was roof hoping, not flying.

He was also not looking for Ranma or the old man. He had decided that the name Pantyhose, was like the name Melvyn, Ignored by all but a few who liked to have their asses wrapped around their heads, in one fashion or another.

No today he was after something else.

Something worth more then simple pride.

He was after his bride-to-be.

Tendo Akane, Prized fiancee of one Saotome Ranma.

Okay so he still had an axe to grind with the 'Girly man' and the old perv...

Seeing the Target of his affection, He sauntered over, dropping a Kuno sized bundle of Flowers at her feet, as he knelt and opened a hand carved box of Cherrywood.

"Milady, would you do me the Honor, and consider to be my Bride?"

121 Akane's POV

It was a good morning. No Ranma. No Kuno...

Then Taro landed in front her, dropping a large bundle of lilies, roses, and orchids at her feet. He knelt as pulled out a carved wooden box, opening it to reveal a RING!

"Milady, would you do me the Honor, and consider to be my Bride?" The stone of the Ring was size of a baby's fist, Rose cut, and perfectly clear.

Akane was about to turn him down flat. She even open her mouth to tell him to fly off, and never bother her again...

"Would love to." As the Ring found its way onto her finger.

'What the hell just happened?' Akane asked herself as she stared into the depths of the stone. 'What am I wanting with this overgrown side of beef?'

Then another voice answered, 'Remember that stone Nabiki sold last year? it was your Mother's Wedding Ring. Same cut, Size of a pea, and was ripped off at half a million dollars American. With what this cost, you could live like a Queen!'

"You have to ask Father's permission first, though." Spoke to the male at her feet. 'There, when Daddy says no, the Ring is mine and Beefcakes here is gone. Nabiki will turn green!'

"Done." Taro stood up. "Will see you after school." he turned and wondered off.

Every Girl swarmed Akane to see her new Ring.

12321

He Tripped over a log and fell off the Mountainside...

...Only to land face down in a campsite in a hidden hollow.

As he pulled himself out of the ground, he looked about. Small Tent. Too small for a human to use, but something might use if he was more comfortable with his Other form. There was a Bowl of water sitting next to the banked fire, so it would be warm enough for tea when the sleeper awoke...

Casting about he noticed a couple small ponds near by. One was big enough to swim in for other people. There was also room for one to stretch out and work through the last bit of a technique, and yet there is enough coverage to keep it all to oneself.

Setting his backpack near the fire, he pulled out his teakettle and couple tubs of Instant Noodles. Using the last of his water, he placed the now full tea kettle on the fire, before digging out his Tea tin.

As he waited for the water to come to a boil, he picked up a tome of 'Lost Arts' and began to flip through the pages. He would get his Revenge; One way or another!

121

She was awaken from a deep sleep and a dream of Neko-Ranma pinning her down as he Mounted from behind (no further details at this time) when something heavy landed in the middle of her camp.

Flipping from a sprawl to het feet, she poked her nose out the tent flap in time to see Ryoga levering himself out of a hole not 10 feet from where she crouched.

When she noticed him using her fire to heat his water for Soup and tea with asking her...'How is he to ask me when he does not know that I am even here? Get a hold of your self.'

Then she saw his book. 'So, You are trying to beat my Ranma? We will see about that!' She bared her fangs in the cute way only a Chinese Longhair can, when a thought came to her.

'He can not beat Ranma, but when you Defeat That bloody Duck, and then rescue Husband from Lost-Pig, It will be in your arms that Ranma will awaken in. It would be your Arms that comfort and nurse him back to health. Then Husband will know your love for him and will return it.'

She then cocked her head. 'Will have to leave Village afterward, as Husband will not survive a caged animal, and those old fossils will not allow a Male to Live free. Besides, I will wanting to return to Japan.'

She pushed forward, out into the sunlight. "Good Morning, Lost-Pig" She Slinked up to Ryoga and stropped his chest. "Got enough for me too?"

"Hello there, Beautiful" His voice smooth and gentle. "Are you Cursed? or is Your Human not back yet?"

"Silly-Piggy, You no recognize Xain Pu?" 'Oops still cat!'

She stepped around to the Water bowl, and with the skill of long practice, flipped the bowl on to her head...

..."Kami-Sama!"...

...thump!

Xain Pun looked up from under her new hat. Yeap, the boy was out cold from a nosebleed.

Men!

121

He heard the silk of the tent shift and looked up to see a white and purple cat step into the sunlight.

She moved like she owned the world. Ryoga knew the legends of the World, and knew that in times of old, the Cats did own the world, Humans just ran it. Cats had more important thing to do.

"Meow, ow, rroww." She jumped into his lab and rubbed against his chest. "Meow?"

Careful not to scare her, "Hello there, Beautiful" His voice smooth and gentle. "Are you Cursed? or is Your Human not back yet?"

"Meow?" She sauntered over to the bowl and flipped it onto her head...

...His eye traced the dainty paw, now pale arm, up to the naked body of the girl, her face covered by the bowl hat she was wearing. the only thing she was wearing!...

..."Kami-Sama!...

...he did not even have time to grab for his nose...


End file.
